fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shade (Character)/Supports
With Yuzu C support *'Shade:' Hello, Yuzu. What are you up to? *'Yuzu:' Ah, Shade. I was taking the herbs and grains I've gathered and rolling them up. *'Shade:' Ugh! Please don't tell me... *'Yuzu:' Aye, I'm crafting more ration balls. *'Shade:' But...why? Who eats those things? I'M certainly not eating them! *'Yuzu:' This recipe has been passed down my family tree for generations! *'Shade:' I'm not disputing your recipe. I'm just saying it tastes like the end of a horse. *'Yuzu:' The ration ball contains 100 percent of one's daily nutritional needs! *'Shade:' 100 percent of which you will immediately want to throw up... *'Yuzu:' Fie! Have you no respect at all? *'Shade:' Look, I know your magic ration balls saved my life, and I'm grateful. But why not try to improve them? Maybe...make them taste better? *'Yuzu:' And change my ancestors' hallowed recipe? I could never! I've no right to alter that which for generations survived! *'Shade:' You are so stubborn. Just think about this for a second, Yuzu. Please. Whichever of your ancestors came up with it had to start from scratch, right? Which means the ration ball is SOMEONE'S creation. Maybe it's that spirit f creativity your ancestors really wanted to hand down. *'Yuzu:' *gasp* By the gods... You may be right. The scales have fallen from my eyes! I shall improve the ration ball and pass it on to my scions! Ho there, ancient recipe! You're mine now. Have at you! *'Shade:' There we go. But uh, just remember—the point is to make it taste BETTER. B support *'Yuzu:' Shade? Pray, did you relish the super ration ball I gave you? *'Shade:' ...Relish? No. No. I wouldn't say that at all. It was bad, Yuzu. Super bad. *'Yuzu:' Do you mean "bad" as in "good"? Or "bad" as in..."bad"? *'Shade:' "Bad" as in "almost shocking in its terrible-ness." *'Yuzu:' Fie... Whatever did I do wrong? *'Shade:' It's like you took a regular ration ball and drenched it in some caustic brine. Dare I ask about the secret sauce? *'Yuzu:' I used the oranges that grow around here. Lots and lots of oranges. *'Shade:' Ugh. Bad idea. *'Yuzu:' Why is that? *'Shade:' Well, okay. It's not a TERRIBLE idea, at least not on it's face. And that sourness does counter some of the ration ball's other...um...qualities. But you need to strike a better balance. I suppose the original recipe was well thought out in that regard. *'Yuzu:' *sigh* I give up. *'Shade:' Oh, stop! Oranges have other benefits, you know? They're good for the skin. And yes, I know I said it was a bad idea...but let me revise that to "a good idea which was poorly executed." *'Yuzu:' Oh? Do you mean it? *'Shade:' Yes. Just maybe use the oranges for something else. Like, instead of eating them, slice them up and make a face pack! *'Yuzu:' A...face pack? What is that? *'Shade:' It's a beauty treatment I picked up in a country I once visited. You take fruit or vegetable slices and put them on your face. They clear up blemishes on the skin and make it more supple. *'Yuzu:' Fie, it sounds like witchcraft! ...Er, does it work? *'Shade:' It works very well, thank you. If you've never tried it, I could make you one. *'Yuzu:' Nay, I've no need for vanity so long as I have my sword. *'Shade:' You see? It's that stubbornness that keeps you from making a good recipe. *'Yuzu:' It is not. *'Shade:' We are going to make face packs together, end of story. Got it? *'Yuzu:' Oh, very well. But only because you demand it of me... A support *'Yuzu:' Shade? ...Shade! I experimented with the face pack we assembled together. I must say, its boons are undeniable! *'Shade:' Hee hee. I'm glad you like it. It does do wonders for the skin. It does do wonders for the skin! *'Yuzu:' I wouldn't know about that. I speak of its other benefits. *'Shade:' Its...OTHER benefits? *'Yuzu:' The coolness of the oranges against my face transported me. When I closed my eyes, I at once felt both more calm and aware. It's as though the oranges vaulted me into some manner of meditative state. *'Shade:' Well, I suppose they do...feel nice? But the important thing is that you liked it! *'Yuzu:' The potential is staggering... The whole army must know of this! We shall ride into our next battle wearing packs of produce! *'Shade:' Ugh. Bad idea. *'Yuzu:' Again?! *'Shade:' The point is to let the nutrients in the oranges seep into your skin. It won't work if you're running around trying to kill people. *'Yuzu:' Ah. Yes. I see. But then what shall I do with all these oranges I purchased? *'Shade:' Wait. Is THAT what's in that huge bag you're lugging around? Just how many did you buy, anyway? ...Gods, there must be hundreds! *'Yuzu:' I may have become a bit overexcited at the possibilities... *'Shade:' That's for certain. You'll never use these up on your own. *'Yuzu:' Alas, what a waste. *'Shade:' Not necessarily. Give the bag here. *'Yuzu:' What will you do? *'Shade:' I'll squeeze the oranges for juice and use the peels to make jam. *'Yuzu:' What is "jam"? *'Shade:' Oh, your people don't have it? It's a preserve made by boiling fruit. *'Yuzu:' It sounds foul. *'Shade:' Oh no, it's quite good. Far better than a ration ball! *'Yuzu:' Must all your talk return to the subject of my ration balls? *sigh* Well, I suppose learning to make this "jam" might teach me about flavor. *'Shade:' There you go. That's the kind of flexible thinking you need. Come with me and I'll teach you. Oh, but you have to do the peeling. *'Yuzu:' I shall lay the peels at your feet for the jam fodder they are Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Supports